Trust You
by Nagisa Archipelago
Summary: Chapter 6 : Jarak di antara keduanya mulai tereleminasi dan hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan hingga nafas mereka mulai menyatu,, semakin mendekat… full asucaga scene! Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Horee… Akhirnya bisa publish fic pertamaku,, gomen kalau ceritanya kurang bagus.

warning : AU, mungkin OOC.

disclaimer : yang pasti bukan aku.

TRUST YOU

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau mulai berubah. Apa kau tidak peduli lagi padaku.?' Cagalli terus bertanya di dalam hati, berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya. Sudah 2 jam dia duduk di kursi taman sambil memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

'Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bersamamu seperti dulu. Mungkinkah kau mendengar suara hatiku yang terus menjerit ingin bertemu denganmu, memandang wajah yang takkan pernah membuatku bosan, memegang tangan yang selalu terasa hangat bagiku.?' Takkan bisa Cagalli berhenti memikirkan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. 'Apakah kau juga memikirkan aku, layaknya aku yang selalu memikirkanmu?' batinnya.

'Athrun..' dia terus saja menyebut nama itu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar menutup mata Cagalli dari belakang. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, seolah dia tahu siapa yang menutup matanya.

"Athrun,, kau kah itu?" tebak Cagalli dengan semangat.

"Hah? Athrun?,, Hei, ini aku..!" ucap orang itu seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Cagalli.

"oh,, ternyata kau, Shin.." sapa Cagalli dengan kecewa karena ternyata bukan orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"kau,, sedang memikirkan Athrun lagi ya?" ucap Shin seraya duduk di samping Cagalli.

"…."

"sudahlah,, daripada terus seperti ini lebih baik kau langsung berbicara dengannya tentang apa yang kau rasakan selama ini" ucap Shin memberi saran.

"aku tidak bisa.." jawab Cagalli.

"Kenapa? Dia harus tau tentang perasaanmu selama ini! Semua ini tidak adil bagimu, kau harus jujur..! tegas Shin.

"aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Saat ini dia sedang sibuk mengurusi kegiatan OSIS, terlebih lagi dia adalah Ketua OSIS. " ucap Cagalli berusaha setegar mungkin.

Semenjak menjadi Ketua OSIS, Athrun sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk Cagalli. Dia selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan, mulai dari Perayaan Ulang Tahun sekolah pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain, sampai acara Pentas Seni. Cagalli terus bersabar dengan semua itu, dia ingin menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, yang tidak akan mengganggu dan membebani Athrun. Meskipun begitu, Athrun tidak pernah menyadari pengorbanan Cagalli, karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal semacam itu.

"Aku harus mengerti, walaupun dia sudah tidak punya waktu untukku lagi" kata Cagalli dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mengerti katamu? Apakah semua itu harus dilakukan dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu? Seharusnya dia sadar, betapa kau sangat mencintainya dan rela mengorbankan perasaanmu seperti ini!" ucap Shin yang mulai emosi.

"…" hening sejenak.

Shin terus menunggu tanggapan dari Cagalli, tapi… Cagalli terus diam.

"Haahhh..." Shin menghembuskan napas panjang. "Apa perlu aku langsung yang bicara padanya jika kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya?" kata Shin pelan sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu,, hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Ku mohon, demi aku,, hiks.." jawab Cagalli sambil terisak dan langsung meraih tangan Shin, berusaha untuk mencegahnya berbicara dengan Athrun.

"Tapi…." Shin berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Demi kau." akhirnya Shin mengalah dan kembali duduk kemudian merangkul Cagalli, membiarkan Cagalli menangis dipundaknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi terus mengawasi mereka. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi cukup bagi orang itu untuk mendengarkan percakapan Cagalli dan Shin. Dia kemudian berbalik hendak pergi sambil tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

###

"Emm.. terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang" ucap Cagalli sambil membungkuk kepada Shin.

"iya, iya.. sampai bertemu besok ya, Cagalli" kata Shin melambaikan tangan kemudian melaju dengan mobil BMW silver meninggalkan Cagalli.

Setelah Shin pergi, Cagalli langsung berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Saat akan memegang knop pintu, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian memasang wajah seperti biasa agar tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang, terlebih lagi Kira-saudara kembarnya. Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kira tahu bahwa Athrunlah yang telah membuatnya sedih, mungkin saja persahabatan mereka sejak kecil akan hancur dan Cagalli tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Saat Cagalli membuka pintu rumahnya, Kira sudah menyambutnya didepan pintu.

"Ternyata kau sudah pulang" sapa Kira dengan ramah disertai senyuman untuk menyambut kedatangan Cagalli.

"Hn" tanggapan yang singkat dari Cagalli.

"Hei, hei,, aku sudah menyambutmu dengan seramah mungkin, apa tanggapanmu hanya begitu saja?" protes Kira pada kakak-kembarnya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau aku menanggapinya seperti apa? Bukankah berbuat baik itu tidak mengharapkan balasan apa-apa" jawab Cagalli dengan sinis sambil berjalan melewati Kira yang tadi ada didepannya.

"Setidaknya kau juga berikan tanggapan yang ramah juga, CAGALLI-CHAN" balas Kira dengan setiap penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Hei jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku lebih dulu lahir daripada kau. Lagipula menanggapi seperti apapun, itu terserah aku. Jadi jangan banyak protes" ucap Cagalli semakin sinis.

"Kau ini selalu saja bersikap seenaknya, aku jadi bingung kenapa Athrun jadi menyukai gadis seperti dirimu" kata Kira meremehkan Cagalli.

DEG..

Cagalli tersentak mendengarnya. Ucapan Kira tadi bagaikan seribu jarum yang langsung menusuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya juga kenapa Athrun menyukai gadis seperti dirinya.

"TANYAKAN SAJA LANGSUNG PADA ATHRUN" ucap Cagalli setengah berteriak pada Kira.

Hening…

"Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu" Cagalli angkat suara sambil berlari menuju tangga karena kamarnya ada dilantai atas. Kalau dilihat dengan jelas, Cagalli berlari menuju tangga dengan mata yang mulai berair, tapi untungnya Kira tidak menyadari bahwa Cagalli sedang menangis.

'Aneh, apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan kata-kataku tadi? Kalau benar, kenapa dia jadi sesensitif itu?' tanya Kira yang jadi bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Cagalli kali ini, biasanya kalau terjadi adu mulut dengan Cagalli bisa menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam.

'Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, lebih baik besok langsung kutanyakan saja pada Athrun mungkin saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli. Lagipula kalau menanyakannya pada Cagalli, bisa-bisa dia malah marah-marah padaku' batin Kira sedikit bergidik membayangkan Cagalli mengeluarkan death-glarenya. Kemudian Kira langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya.

###

Di dalam kamar, Cagalli menangis mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Kira tadi padanya. Terlebih lagi jika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Athrun sekarang. Dia sudah jarang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut. Bayangkan saja dalam waktu satu bulan mereka baru 2 kali bertemu, itupun hanya ketika mereka berpapasan di sekolah. Yang paling membuat Cagalli bersedih, Athrun bahkan tidak menghubunginya lagi akhir-akhir ini.

Meskipun begitu, Cagalli terus berusaha mempercayai Athrun. Dia percaya bahwa Athrun tidak akan mengkhianatinya, karena dia tahu seberapa besar cinta Athrun padanya. Lagipula, Athrun bukan tipe laki-laki yang tega menyakiti hati seorang perempuan, terlebih lagi hati Cagalli-orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan dimata Cagalli, Athrun adalah laki-laki terbaik yang pernah dia temui dalam hidupnya.

Cagalli berharap tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya. Hanya satu orang saja yang tahu, yaitu sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil dan sahabat yang paling dipercayainya untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang ada di hatinya. Ya, dia adalah Shin Asuka yang selalu ada disaat Cagalli senang dan sedih.

TBC

Yang mau komentar, silahkan review dan tidak menerima flame…!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

summary : Cagalli berusaha mengerti kesibukan Athrun-kekasihnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. Tapi bagaimana jika Athrun terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai Cagalli merasa tidak dipedulikan olehnya? Mungkinkah Cagalli bisa bertahan? Atau kah dia mulai tergoda dengan cinta baru yang menyapanya?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, mungkin OOC.

Disclaimer : Clamp.

Trust You

Athrun merasakan suasana asing saat matanya masih terpejam, hembusan angin yang biasa ia rasakan selalu membuat hatinya tentram dan damai. Tapi angin yang berhembus sekarang malah membuat hatinya galau dan seolah menyampaikan rasa kesepian yang amat mendalam.

Athrun memberanikan diri membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sekumpulan Bunga Matahari yang diterangi oleh jingga senja yang akan segera tenggelam dan dia sedang berdiri ditengah padang Bunga Matahari itu.

'Tidak ada yang aneh, matahari senja memang sangat indah' pikirnya sambil memperhatikan jingga senja itu.

Saat Athrun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang janggal, matanya malah tertuju pada setangkai Bunga Matahari yang membelakangi sinar matahari. Dia dekati Bunga Matahari itu dan diperhatikannya dengan saksama.

'Bunga Matahari ini bahkan tidak memerlukan sinar matahari untuk dapat bertahan hidup, mirip sekali dengan Cagalli yang bahkan tidak memerlukan penampilan luar untuk membuat dirinya mempesona' batin Athrun masih memperhatikan bunga matahari itu.

'Hanya perlu satu senyuman untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Cagalli. Dan senyum itu takkan pernah hilang dari hatiku' Athrun membayangkan Cagalli tersenyum padanya.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya di tengah sekumpulan Bunga Matahari dengan jarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat ia berada saat ini. Athrun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu.

**Athrun's POV**

'Apa aku aku mengenalnya? Tapi siapa?'

Aku langkahkan kakiku untuk memastikan gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi tatkala gadis itu memulai langkahnya untuk beranjak pergi seolah dia menyadari keberadaanku yang mulai mendekat. Tak ingin dia pergi, aku pun berlari menyusuri padang Bunga Matahari itu. Dia mulai berlari seakan ingin menghindariku, ku percepat lariku untuk menggapainya.

Meskipun dia berlari, tetap saja dia seorang perempuan dan kecepatan lari seorang perempuan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan seorang laki-laki. Dan akhirnya jarak antara aku dan dia semakin dekat.

'Bukankah itu,, Cagalli….'

Menyadari gadis itu adalah Cagalli, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera menghampirinya…. Sosok yang sangat ku rindukan….

"Cagalli…" ucapku lirih saat berhasil menggapai tangannya dan membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cagalli, aku sangat merindukanmu" segera saja aku menarik dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu denganmu,, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku" pelukanku semakin erat padanya.

Cagalli tidak memjawab pertanyaanku, tapi dapat ku rasakan dia mulai membalas pelukanku. Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi, kalaupun ini mimpi aku berharap takkan pernah terbangun untuk selamanya.

Aku mulai mengendurkan pelukanku sekedar ingin memandang wajahnya. Ku tatap wajah itu dengan lekat sambil tetap memegang erat kedua tangannya, tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia tersenyum padaku, namun itu bukan senyum tulus yang sering ia berikan padaku, senyumannya kali ini seolah dipaksakan.

"Cagalli, aku….. maafkan aku" aku angkat suara menyadari keheningan yang mewarnai pertemuan kami.

"Athrun, ku mohon… jagalah dirimu baik-baik! Ambillah pilihan yang terbaik yang akan membuatmu bahagia" aku jadi bingung dengan maksud perkataannya itu.

"Cagalli, apa maksud dari per—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku.

Dia tersenyum lagi padaku, namun kali ini adalah senyum tulus yang sering aku lihat darinya. Aku merasa terhipnotis melihat senyum itu, sangat indah untukku…hanya untukku. Saat aku mulai tersadar, ternyata Cagalli sudah tidak ada di depanku dan ku lihat dia sudah berlari membelakangiku. Aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku…

"CAGALLI…!" aku mulai berlari sambil berteriak menyebut namanya berharap dia menghentikan langkahnya yang menjauhiku.

Tapi dia semakin jauh dan aku tidak dapat melihat keberdaannya lagi. Aku menyesal membiarkan dia pergi dariku. Perlahan ku rasakan lututku mulai melemas dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut di tengah padang Bunga Matarhari yang mengelilingiku.

"CAGALLI…! CAGALLI, AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN AKAN SELALU BEGITU…!" ucapku berteriak pada Cagalli yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Tuan,, Tuan Muda.." ku dengar ada suara samara-samar yang menggelitik indra pendengaranku.

"Tuan,, Bangun Tuan.. ini sudah siang, nanti tuan terlambat ke sekolah" suara itu semakin jelas dan akhirnya ku buka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil-manggilku.

"Syukurlah Tuan Muda sudah bangun,, Tuan Muda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan besar untuk sarapan bersama" ternyata itu suara pelayan di rumuahku.

Aku bingung ternyata aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku sendiri, tapi bukankah tadi aku sedang berada di tengah sekumpulan bunga dan… ada Cagalli juga bersamaku.

"Umm.. kenapa aku ada di kamarku sendiri?" tanyaku pada pelayan itu.

"Bukankah sejak tadi malam Tuan Muda terus berada di kamar ini? Lalu kenapa Tuan Muda bertanya seperti itu?" pelayan itu malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ohh, begitu.. Aku hanya bingung saja.." balasku padanya.

"Bingung kenapa Tuan? Apa Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" dia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Bukan… bukan apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. O ya, katakan pada ayah sarapannya duluan saja, aku ingin mandi dulu" ucapku sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi dulu" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi dari kamarku.

**Normal POV**

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada tuan muda akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ada apa ya? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal ini, lagipula ini kan bukan urusanku' batin pelayan itu saat melangkah keluar dari kamar Athrun.

'Apa yang tadi itu cuma mimpi? Tapi apa maksud dari mimpiku tadi? Kenapa Cagalli berkata seperti itu?' Athrun terus bertanya dalam hati tentang mimpi yang baru dialaminya.

Athrun kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi karena menyadari bahwa dia sudah kesiangan. Apa pendapat murid lain jika seorang Ketua OSIS malah terlambat datang ke sekolah? Dan Athrun tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

~#####~

Archangel High School, sekolah yang sangat terkemuka di Negara Orb. Sekolah ini setiap tahun selalu saja melahirkan siswa-siswi yang cerdas dan mampu meraih berbagai prestasi. Sekolah yang selalu menjadi idaman siswa-siswi yang baru lulus dari Junior High School.

Di sekolah ini juga lah Cagalli, Kira, Athrun dan Shinn menuntut ilmu. O iya satu lagi,, selain Kira dan Cagalli ada juga siswa-siswi yang kembar, sebut saja Lacus dan Meer.

Suasana sekolah tampak seperti biasanya bagi siswa-siswi yang ada di sana, tak terkecuali dengan Cagalli. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini,, suasana sekolah tanpa seorang Athrun di sampingnya. Cagalli, Lacus dan Shinn adalah siswa kelas 2-2, sedangkan Kira, Athrun, dan Meer merupakan siswa dari kelas 2-1.

**Cagalli Yula Athha**, siswi yang jago basket. Dia juga adalah kapten tim basket putri di Archangel High School. Kemampuannya dalam bermain basket tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bahkan siswa laki-laki pun jarang sekali yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam memainkan olahraga yang sangat dikenal dikalangan remaja tersebut. Sudah banyak prestasi yang ia raih bersama timnya, mulai dari Kejuaraan Nasional sampai di Festival Olahraga Internasional. Walau pun Cagalli jago bermain basket, dia juga termasuk siswi yang cerdas dengan berbagai prestasi akademik. Cagalli adalah tipe gadis yang cuek terhadap penampilan dan dikenal galak di kalangan siswa laki-laki. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang dapat melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Cagalli Yula Athha.

**Athrun Zala**, siswa tampan yang cerdas dan dikagumi kaum hawa. Tidak sedikit gadis yang harus menerima penolakan cinta dari Athrun. Sifatnya yang baik tapi misterius itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Dia juga seorang Ketua OSIS yang dapat menjadi teladan bagi siswa-siswi lain. Dengan begitu, sempurnalah sosok seorang Athrun Zala di mata kaum hawa. Tapi sayangnya, dia sudah memiliki pujaan hati yaitu Cagalli Yula Athha.

**Kira Yamato**, merupakan adik kembar dari Cagalli. Sifatnya yang ramah dan baik juga menjadi daya tarik bagi kaum hawa. Dia juga populer di kalangan para siswi, hanya saja popularitasnya masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Athrun. Dia merupakan Wakil Ketua OSIS di Archangel High School. Sama seperti Athrun, Kira juga sudah mempunyai Lacus yang selalu menghiasi hatinya.

**Shinn Asuka**, siswa yang jago bermain basket. Sama seperti Cagalli, dia juga seorang kapten tim basket putra yang telah membawa timnya meraih berbagai prestasi. Di sekolah itu, hanya Shinn lah yang mampu menyaingi Cagalli dalam urusan basket. Shinn juga sahabat Cagalli sejak kecil yang selalu setia menemani Cagalli.

**Lacus** dan **Meer**, sepasang siswi kembar yang identik. Sangat sulit untuk membedakan keduanya. Bagi mereka yang teliti, dapat membedakannya dengan mudah lewat jepit rambut yang mereka gunakan. Selain itu, mereka juga memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Lacus adalah kekasih Kira, sedangkan Meer memendam perasaan terhadap Athrun. Lacus adalah Sekretaris OSIS, sedangkan Meer menjabat sebagai Bendahara OSIS.

~#####~

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli" Cagalli baru memasuki kelasnya dan langsung disambut oleh Lacus dan Meyrin.

"Selamat pagi juga. Sepertinya kalian ceria sekali" balas Cagalli sambil meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Lacus.

"Ah tidak, sama seperti biasanya saja. Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial" sahut Meyrin.

"Umm,, kalian, kau sudah dengar berita bagus belum?" sambungnya.

"Memangnya ada berita apa, Meyrin?" tanya Lacus.

"Hehe.. Kalian pasti kaget mendengarnya, terutama kau, Cagalli" jawab Meyrin dengan yakin.

"Aku? Memangnya ada berita apa? Sepertinya kau yakin sekali aku akan terkejut mendengarnya" Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya.

"Begini, kabarnya David Archuleta akan menggelar konser di pusat kota" kata Meyrin dengan serius.

"HAAHH? KAPAN? KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?" tanya Cagalli dengan tidak sabar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Meyrin.

"Apa itu benar, Meyrin?" tanya Lacus yang lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan Cagalli.

"I.. iya. Tapi lepaskan dulu bahuku, kalau tidak,, aku tidak akan mengatakannya" sontak Cagalli menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Meyrin.

"Ayo cepat, katakan kapan konsernya?" Cagalli semakin penasaran.

"Konsernya akan digelar di Town Hall malam ini" jawab Meyrin.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera membeli tiketnya" kata Cagalli beranjak berdiri dengan penuh semangat.

"Masalah tiket tenang saja, aku sudah membelikan 3 tiket VIP untuk kita" ujar Meyrin sembari memperlihatkan 3 tiket konser yang sudah dibelinya.

"Kita?" sahut Lacus yang mulai bingung.

"Iya,, kita.. Aku, kau, dan Cagalli" jawab Meyrin disertai senyum manisnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Kira. Sekali lagi maaf" ucap Lacus agak sedih.

"Ohh, begitu… kau tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak apa-apa kok" sahut Meyrin yang langsung membuat hati Lacus menjadi lega.

"Tapi tiket yang satu lagi untuk siapa ya? O iya Cagalli, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Athrun?" sontak Cagalli terkejut mendengar kalimat Meyrin.

"Kalau Athrun, sudah tentu dia tidak bisa. Kau tau sendiri kan, dia sedang sibuk merencanakan acara Pentas Seni yang tidak lama lagi akan digelar" ucap Cagalli agak menunduk ketika teringat kembali dengan masalahnya.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Cagalli, Meyrin dan Lacus jadi bingung. Akhirnya Meyrin angkat suara.

"Kalau begitu,, ajak saja Shinn" sahut Meyrin.

"Emm, baiklah.. aku akan coba mengajaknya" Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum karena tidak ingin Meyrin dan Lacus curiga.

"Kalau Cagalli yang mengajak, Shinn pasti tidak akan menolak" goda Meyrin pada Cagalli yang disambut dengan tawa kecil oleh Meyrin dan Lacus.

Percakapan antara tiga gadis itu pasti akan berkelanjutan kalau saja seorang guru tidak datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk di tempat masing-masing karena takut pada guru yang mengajar kali ini. Ya, dia adalah guru yang terkenal sangat galak di kalangan murid kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Akhirnya, pelajaran yang membosankan di kalangan para siswa pun di mulai.

~#####~

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu dan terima kasih" ucap Athrun sambil membungkuk, kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu yang bertuliskan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah".

"Hei Athrun, apa yang barusan kau lakukan di ruang kepala sekolah?" sapa Kira yang mengagetkan Athrun.

"Emm,, tadi aku meminta persetujuan dari Pak Durandal untuk menggelar acara Pentas Seni" jawab Athrun.

"Umm… Athrun, apa kau sibuk setelah ini? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,, berdua saja" ujar Kira sambil berjalan mendekati Athrun.

"Tidak kok, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Memangnya ada apa, Kira?" tanya Athrun agak bingung. Tidak biasanya Kira memintanya berbicara hanya empat mata.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya di sini. Bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah saja?" ajak Kira.

"Baiklah, kurasa memang lebih baik kalau kita bicara di sana" sahut Athrun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah karena waktu masih menunjukkan waktu istirahat makan siang, jadi mereka punya waktu yang cukup panjang untuk berbicara.

'Apa ya kira-kira yang ingin dibicarakan Kira denganku, sepertinya serius sekali. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Cagalli?' Athrun bertanya dalam hati.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, saya sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Mengenai adanya nama David Archuleta, tidak lebih karena dia adalah penyanyi idola saya.

O iya, terima kasih buat para senpai yang sudah review fic saya. Review dari senpai semua membangkitkan semangat saya untuk meneruskan fic ini.

Bagaimana tentang chapter kali ini? Silahkan review untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran / tanggapan tentang chapter ini. Tapi ingat, tidak menerima flame…!

Gomen kalau ceritanya kurang bagus…

Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Cagalli berusaha mengerti kesibukan Athrun-kekasihnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. Tapi bagaimana jika Athrun terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai Cagalli merasa tidak dipedulikan olehnya? Mungkinkah Cagalli bisa bertahan? Atau kah dia mulai tergoda dengan cinta baru yang menyapanya?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, mungkin OOC.

Disclaimer : Clamp.

Trust You

Waktu istirahat makan siang benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh para siswa Archangel Senior High School dengan baik, tak terkecuali dengan Cagalli, Lacus, Meyrin, dan Shinn. Mereka memilih untuk pergi ke kantin sekedar untuk mengisi perut yang mulai kelaparan.

Ternyata mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat karena sekarang kantin itu benar-benar ramai dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang merasakan hal yang sama pada perut mereka. Tapi keramaian itu tidak membuat mereka berempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyantap makan siang.

Setelah selesai memilih makanan yang akan disantap, akhirnya mereka memilih meja yang masih kosong yakni meja paling pojok. Meskipun kantin di gunakan untuk tempat makan, tidak sedikit di antara siswa-siswi lain yang bergosip, terutama dikalangan para siswi. Sesampainya mereka di meja paling pojok, Cagalli duduk membelakangi sekelompok siswi yang sedang bergosip ria. Sedangkan Meyrin duduk berhadapan dengan Cagalli dengan Shinn dan Lacus yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri meja.

Karena jarak antara Cagalli dengan sekelompok siswi itu tidak terlalu jauh, maka otomatis Cagalli juga dapat mendengar apa yang mereka gosipkan. Meskipun terdengar samar-samar karena Lacus dan Meyrin juga asyik bergosip, tapi itu cukup bagi Cagalli untuk mendengar semuanya sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"O iya, kalian sudah dengar berita terpanas belum?" tanya seorang siswi berambut hitam dikuncir pada ketiga temannya.

"Memangnya ada berita apa?" tanya siswi berambut merah yang digerai.

"Kalian tau kan Arhrun-senpai dan Cagalli-senpai?" kata siswi berambut hitam itu lagi.

'Rupanya mereka siswi dari kelas 1, pantas saja memanggil aku dan Athrun dengan kata "senpai". Hah? Tunggu…! Tadi katanya aku dan Athrun? Memangnya ada berita apa?' tanya Cagalli dalam hati.

Mendengar namanya dan Athrun disebut, membuat Cagalli semakin penasaran dengan percakapan mereka dan akhirnya Cagalli menajamkan telinganya tapi tetap dengan menyantap makanannya agar tidak ada yang curiga kalau dia sedang menguping.

"Athrun-senpai yang tampan itu kan? Ketua OSIS sekolah ini kan?" tanya siswi berambut biru dan berkacamata.

"Dan… Cagalli-senpai yang kapten tim basket putri di sekolah ini kan?" tanya siswi berambut coklat.

"Iya yang itu, dan kalian tau sendiri kan kalau mereka itu sudah lama pacaran?" kata si rambut hitam itu lagi dan membuat ketiga temannya mengangguk.

"Naa,, dari berita yang beredar, katanya mereka sudah putus" sambungnya lagi.

Cagalli yang mendengarnya jadi tersedak di tengah kesibukannya makan sambil menguping. 'Kalau di ingat lagi,,, baik aku maupun Athrun belum pernah mengatakan "putus". Kenapa malah ada berita seperti itu?' ujar Cagalli sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Yang benar? Kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal mereka kan pasangan yang serasi?' tanya si rambut biru agak tekejut.

"Aku juga tidak tau banyak,, tapi bisa saja berita itu benar karena kalau dilihat-lihat, Athrun-senpai dan Cagalli-senpai akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali bersama" jawab si rambut hitam.

"Iya ya,, kau benar juga" ujar si rambut coklat.

"Umm,, aku juga pernah dengar berita itu, katanya mereka putus gara-gara Athrun-senpai selingkuh dengan Meer-senpai" sambung si rambut merah sambil meminum minumannya.

'Apa? Meer? Apa benar Athrun mengkhianatiku demi Meer?' batin Cagalli yang mulai ragu dengan Athrun.

Hatinya betigu sakit mendengar berita pengkhianatan Athrun dan Meer. Hampir saja dia menitikkan air mata kalau saja dia tidak ingat di mana dia berada sekarang dan dengan siapa. Tapi akhirnya Cagalli menguatkan hatinya untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari percakapan keempat siswi itu.

"Ooo,,, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Athrun-senpai selalu bersama Meer-senpai" lanjut si rambut coklat.

"Tapi… kalau memang seperti itu, kasian sekali Cagalli-senpai" ujar si rambut hitam yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Ya.. kasian sekali Cagalli-senpai" ucap si rambut biru dengan sedikit kecewa mengetahui orang yang dikaguminya tega berselingkuh.

Akhirnya Cagalli tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dia menangis sambil menunduk untuk menghindari kecurigaan teman-temannya. Cagalli sudah tidak menguping percakapan empat siswi itu karena dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Ternyata Shinn yang sejak tadi asyik menyantap makanannya juga ikut menguping dan baru sadar kalau ternyata Cagalli menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya juga Cagalli?" bisik Shinn pelan pada Cagalli. Meskipun Cagalli tidak menjawab, tapi ia tahu jawabannya adalah "iya".

"Sudahlah Cagalli, kau jangan dengarkan mereka. Itu kan hanya gosip, belum tentu Athrun seperti itu" sambungnya lagi dengan tetap berbisik berusaha menenangkan Cagalli.

Cagalli akhirnya angkat suara "Emm,, aku sudah selesai makan, jadi aku duluan ke kelas" ujarnya pada Lacus, Meyrin, dan Shinn sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? I.. iya" jawab Lacus singkat dengan sedikit bingung.

"Cagalli…!" panggil Shinn dengan cukup keras sambil berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Tapi Cagalli tidak memedulikan panggilan Shinn dan tetap berlalu meninggalkan kantin itu.

Panggilan dari Shinn itu sontak membuat keempat siswi yang sempat menggosipkan Athrun dan Cagalli jadi terlonjak kaget. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Cagalli sudah mendengar percakapan mereka tadi. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati mereka karena sudah membuat senpainya itu menjadi sedih.

~#####~

Cagalli terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil menangis. Dia tidak tau sampai kapan dia akan berlari seperti itu. Dia tidak tau ke mana kakinya membawanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya lah menangis.

Cagalli's POV

'Athrun…' aku terus memanggil nama itu dalam hati sambil tetap berlari.

Akhirnya langkah kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, aku tahu betul ruangan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Ku buka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelahnya, ku tutup pintu itu lagi tanpa menguncinya karena ku pikir tidak akan ada siswa yang datang ke gudang olahraga di waktu seperti ini.

Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding di ruangan itu. Mungkin di sinilah tempat yang cocok untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan sakit di hati ini. Tak bisa ku percaya jika memang benar Athrun seperti itu, apa mungkin dia tega mengkhianatiku dengan cara seperti ini.

"Athrun,,, di mana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui atau menghubungiku lagi?" tak terasa air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Apa aku masih bisa mempercayaimu, Athrun?"

"Apa masih ada cinta di hatimu untukku?"

"Apa kau tau bagaimana aku sekarang?"

"Sekarang aku begitu rapuh, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus percaya padamu atau aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, Athrun"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kepastian sedikit pun untukku saat ini?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Athrun"

"Sangat membutuhkanmu"

Aku semakin terisak,, tak bisa lagi ku bendung air mata ini….

~#####~

Di waktu yang bersamaan, dua orang pemuda berdiri saling membelakangi di atap sekolah. Pemuda yang satu berambut coklat tua, sedangkan pemuda yang lain berambut biru tua. Ya.. mereka adalah Kira dan Athrun.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Padahal Kira lah yang mengajak Athrun untuk berbicara di tempat ini.

"Athrun,, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" akhirnya Kira angkat suara.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Kira?" jawab Athrun sambil berbalik kemudian berjalan untuk akhirnya berdiri sejajar di samping Kira.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Cagalli?" tanya Kira yang membuat Athrun sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu" jawab Athrun dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?" tanya Kira sedikit menoleh ke Athrun berharap menemukan penjelasan atas jawabannya tadi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu… aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintainya bukan karena sifatnya, bukan karena penampilannya, bukan karena apa pun. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ini muncul, perasaan yang tulus dari dalam hatiku" jawab Athrun lirih.

"Aku bahagia saat melihat senyumnya. Aku bahagia saat dia juga bahagia. Dan aku sedih saat dia sedih. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan apa pun darinya, asalkan dia bahagia itu pun sudah cukup untukku" sambungnya lagi.

"Jadi begitu,, sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku tanyakan" jawab Kira tersenyum pada Athrun.

"Kau,, tidak bisa membohongiku, Kira… aku tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan. Pasti ada hal lain kan?" ujar Athrun sambil memegang pundak Kira.

"Hhhh… ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu, Athrun" sahut Kira.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Cagalli akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan… Apa kau tau sesuatu, Athrun?" tanya Kira.

"Begitu ya.. Mungkin ini karena…." Athrun menggantungkan kalimatnya yang malah membuat Kira penasaran.

"Karena apa?" sahut Kira yang tidak sabar.

"Mungkin karena… aku" Athrun berujar dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Maksudmu?" Kira masih belum mengerti maksud Athrun.

"Belakangan ini, aku tidak menemuinya lagi. Menjadi Ketua OSIS benar-benar membuatku tidak punya waktu untuk Cagalli lagi" jelas Athrun.

"Mungkin setelah Pentas Seni berakhir, semua akan menjadi normal seperti dulu" sambungnya lagi.

"Setelah Pentas Seni berakhir katamu? Keadaan mungkin akan menjadi normal seperti sebelumnya, kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk Cagalli. Kau bisa saja yakin bahwa setelah ini perasaanmu akan tetap sama. Tapi apa kau yakin perasaan Cagalli tidak akan berubah?" kata Kira sedikit emosi.

Mendengar kata-kata Kira itu, Athrun tersentak dan membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Cagalli. Dia baru sadar bahwa Cagalli mungkin tidak selamanya bisa mengerti keadaannya. Tapi yang paling penting, Athrun tidak ingin membuat Cagalli sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Kira" sahut Athrun yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf padaku? Seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Cagalli" tegas Kira pada Athrun.

"Apa mungkin dia mau memaafkan aku?" Athrun agak ragu Cagalli akan memaafkannya, setelah sekian lama dia tidak menemui Cagalli.

"Aku tidak tahu,,, sebaiknya kau coba saja" saran Kira dengan menepuk pundak Athrun untuk memberinya semangat.

"Baiklah,,, aku akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf sepulang sekolah" ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum pada Kira.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… dan ingat,, sesudah ini jangan membuat Cagalli sedih lagi..! Kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Athrun" Kira mengingatkan Athrun dengan wajah yang serius.

"Iya,, iya,, aku janji.." sahut Athrun lagi.

"Eh,, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" ujar Kira sambil melihat jam tangan bermerk 'Quatrz' miliknya.

"Hn" tanggapan singkat dari Athrun.

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju ke kelas yang kebetulan sama. Athrun sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Cagalli.

~#####~

'Cagalli ada di mana sih? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali ke kelas juga? Padahal waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir' batin Shinn mulai tidak tenang menunggu Cagalli di kelas bersama Lacus dan Meyrin.

"Umm,, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Cagalli tadi di kantin, Shinn?" tanya Lacus pada Shinn yang masih gelisah karena Cagalli tak kunjung datang.

"Eh? Kau tanya apa tadi, Lacus?" ujar Shinn yang baru sadar Lacua bertanya padanya.

"Aku tanya,, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Cagalli tadi di kantin?" sahut Lacus mengulang pertanyaannya.

'Apa aku beritahu pada mereka saja ya,,? Tapi,, Cagalli kan tidak ingin ada yang tau?' Shinn sedikit berpikir saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Lacus.

"Emm,,, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Nanti akan aku tanyakan langsung pada Cagalli" sahut Shinn menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa benar kau tidak tau? Bukankah kau itu sangat akrab dengannya?" tanya Meyrin yang mulai curiga.

"Be.. benar kok, aku tidak tau apa-apa" Shinn terpaksa berbohong demi Cagalli.

Hampir saja Meyrin mengintrogasinya lagi kalau saja Cagalli tidak datang menghampiri ketiganya. Cagalli memasang wajah biasa seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hei Cagalli, kau darimana saja? Tadi di kantin bukannya kau bilang ingin ke kelas duluan? Kenapa baru muncul?" tanya Meyrin saat Cagalli duduk di samping Lacus.

"Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar" jawab Cagalli singkat.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Baiklah sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 89. Kita akan mempelajari tentang Sistem Peredaran Darah pada Manusia" tiba-tiba muncul suara dari Guru Biologi yang membuat mereka berempat dan siswa lain terkejut dan akhirnya dengan berat hati kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Bapak harap kalian sudah siap menerima pelajaran hari ini" sambungnya lagi.

"Cagalli,, kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya guru itu agak khawatir ketika melihat wajah muridnya yang pucat dan tidak bersemangat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di ruang UKS dan tolong satu orang temani Cagalli ke sana" ucapnya pada Cagalli dan siswa yang ada di kelas.

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya, sensei" sahut Shinn pada senseinya itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil merangkul Cagalli untuk menemaninya ke UKS.

TBC

Waaa… akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Saya membuat chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu David Archuleta. Kalau chapter kali ini tidak bisa memuaskan para reader, saya mohon maaf.

Akhir kata,,, mohon reviewnya…. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Cagalli berusaha mengerti kesibukan Athrun-kekasihnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. Tapi bagaimana jika Athrun terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai Cagalli merasa tidak dipedulikan olehnya? Mungkinkah Cagalli bisa bertahan? Atau kah dia mulai tergoda dengan cinta baru yang menyapanya?

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, mungkin OOC.

Disclaimer : Clamp.

Trust You

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya, sensei" sahut Shinn pada senseinya itu, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil merangkul Cagalli untuk menemaninya ke UKS.

Sesampainya di ruang UKS, ternyata ruangan itu sepi karena tidak ada seorang pun di sana, padahal sekolah sudah menyediakan satu orang untuk menjaga dan merawat siswa yang sakit di ruang itu. Tapi Shinn tidak terlalu mempersoalkan hal itu, yang penting baginya sekarang adalah keadaan Cagalli. Akhirnya Shinn membawa Cagalli untuk duduk di tepi kasur yang ada di ruang UKS itu.

"Kau istirahat saja di sini, nanti kalau ada apa-apa.. katakan saja padaku" ujar Shinn yang sangat perhatian pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iya,, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja, aku tidak ingin gara-gara aku,, kau malah ketinggalan pelajaran" balas Cagalli dengan senyum palsu.

"Hei.. jangan bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, kau jadi begini pasti gara-gara kejadian di kantin tadi" ucap Shinn serius.

"Sudahlah.. aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu" jawab Cagalli sambil berbaring di kasur dan membelakangi Shinn yang masih berdiri.

"Jadi jangan ganggu aku. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kelas sana" sambugnya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi ingat, kapan pun kau perlu,, aku pasti akan datang" ucap Shinn dengan senyum manisnya.

Cagalli tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu sampai Shinn keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa Cagalli sadari, dia mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat'

'Belum tentu berita itu benar. Selama aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, aku akan tetap mempercayaimu, Athrun' batin Cagalli menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

~#####~

Bel pertanda waktu pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Sedikit demi sedikit siswa yang meninggalkan sekolah semakin banyak dan sekolah sudah sepi. Sepi bukan berarti tidak ada orang di sana, masih ada beberapa yang bertahan di sekolah karena alasan tertentu. Sebut saja Shinn dan Meyrin yang masih ada di kelas 2-2.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Shinn. Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan Cagalli di ruang UKS sendirian, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Apalagi penjaga UKS kan sedang tidak ada" omel Meyrin pada Shinn sambil memasukkan buku-buku Cagalli ke dalam tas berwarna hitam milik Cagalli.

"Kau tenang saja, Meyrin. Kau tau sendiri kan, dia itu gadis yang kuat. Lagipula dia tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya" jawab Shinn enteng yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di kelas itu.

"Tidak seperti kau yang sangat penakut kalau ditinggal sendirian" ejeknya pada Meyrin.

"Hhhh.. terserah kau sajalah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu" balas Meyrin dengan tenang.

"Nah.. sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo kita temui Cagalli di UKS" sambungnya lagi.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang membawa tas itu" ucap Shinn sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Meyrin.

"Ya sudahlah" jawab Meyrin seraya menyerahkan tas Cagalli pada Shinn.

Merekapun beranjak dari kelas itu menuju ruang UKS, tempat di mana Cagalli sedang menenangkan pikirannya.

Kriiiett… suara pintu UKS dibuka membuat Cagalli yang sedang duduk di kasur mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu bercat putih itu.

"Hei Cagalli,, kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Meyrin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu itu dan diikuti oleh Shinn di belakangnya.

"Ah iya,, aku baik-baik saja kok. Tadi aku hanya perlu istirahat saja" jawab Cagalli saat Meyrin duduk di tepi kasur.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" balas Meyrin yang tiba-tiba memeluk Cagalli.

"Kau jangan cemas" ujar Cagalli melepaskan pelukan Meyrin padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan,, kalau Cagalli itu kuat. Jadi jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan" tiba-tiba Shinn menjawab.

"Iya. Iya.." ujar Meyrin agak cemberut.

"O iya, mengenai konser David Archuleta,, kau jadi ikut kan, Cagalli?" sambungnya lagi.

"Umm.. bagaimana ya,, sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut. Aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan" jawab Cagalli agak pelan karena tidak ingin Meyrin kecewa.

"Oh begitu,, ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku ajak yang lain saja" balas Meyrin disertai senyuman.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" sahut Cagalli agak cemas.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Emm.. aku pulang duluan ya, aku harus siap-siap untuk menonton konser nanti malam. Shinn, jaga Cagalli baik-baik ya!" ucap Meyrin seraya berdiri dan pamit pulang pada Cagalli dan Shinn.

~#####~

"Baiklah,, kurasa sampai di sini dulu rapat hari ini. Besok ku harap semuanya bekerja sungguh-sungguh" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua. Setelah mendengar instruksi darinya, semua peserta rapat membubarkan diri.

Setelah ruangan OSIS itu sepi, Athrun segera berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas 2-2. Dia ingin menemui gadisnya. Gadis yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Gadis yang selalu dicintai dan dirindukannya. Ya,, dialah Cagalli Yula Athha.

Tapi saat tiba di tempat yang dituju, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ruang itu sudah sepi dan tidak ada lagi orang di sana. Dia kecewa, sangat kecewa karena tidak berhasil menemui gadisnya.

'Ternyata dia sudah pulang' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Athrun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang dan sukses membuatnya berbalik.

"Oh ternyata kau, Meer. Aku hanya sedang mencari Cagalli. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini?" tanyanya balik pada sosok yang ternyata adalah Meer.

"Umm.. aku sedang mencarimu" sahut Meer.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" tanya Athrun agak bingung.

"Kau lupa ya, kita kan harus mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk Pentas Seni besok" katanya pada Athrun.

"Lagipula, Kira dan Lacus sudah mengurus masalah dekorasi panggung. Jadi hanya tinggal kita yang harus mempersiapkan barang-barang lain" sambungnya lagi.

"O iya,, aku baru ingat. Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang" balas Athrun agak malas-malasan.

Mereka pun pergi berdua. Athrun pergi dengan hati yang kecewa karena gagal menemui Cagalli. Sedangkan Meer sangat senang karena bisa pergi dengan Athrun, selain itu juga karena Athrun tidak berhasil menemui Cagalli. Dalam hatinya, dia tersenyum puas…

~#####~

Di tempat lain…

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga pulang. Kau masih kuat untuk berjalan kan, Cagalli?" tanya Shinn pada Cagalli.

"Tentu saja" jawab Cagalli santai sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi di kasur UKS.

Akhirnya Shinn dan Cagalli meninggalkan sekolah menggunakan BMW silver milik Shinn. Sambil menyetir, Shinn sesekali mencuri pandang pada Cagalli yang duduk di sampingnya,, tapi untungnya Cagalli tidak menyadari itu. Cagalli malah melamun sendiri, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei Cagalli, jangan melamun terus! Nanti kau malah kerasukan roh halus" ujar Shinn menakut-nakuti Cagalli.

"Aku tidak takut. Paling-paling malah roh halus itu yang tidak berani padaku" sahut Cagalli dengan senyum meremehkan. Shinn agak terkikik mendengarnya.

"Emm,, Shinn?" panggil Cagalli pelan.

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Shinn sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang dulu, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat" kata Cagalli sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya mau ke mana?" sahut Shinn mulai penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau. Kau mau kan mengantarkan aku ke sana?" balas Cagalli yang semakin membuat Shinn penasaran.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja.. Tuan Putri" sahut Shinn yang sontak membuat wajah Cagalli memerah.

"Hei! Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah seperti itu? Kau malu ya ku panggil seperti itu?" goda Shinn pada Cagalli setelah menyadari wajah Cagalli yang memerah.

"Ti.. tidak kok. Aku tidak malu. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, awas kau!" ancam Cagalli sambil mengeluarkan death-glarenya pada Shinn.

Shinn malah tertawa pada melihat tingkah Cagalli. Dia tidak pernah takut meskipun Cagalli mengeluarkan death-glarenya, yang membuatnya takut hanyalah saat Cagalli menangis. Hanya sebentar saja dia tertawa karena harus kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

~#####~

Pukul 17.30..

"Huahh.. akhirnya sampai juga" kata Cagalli saat keluar dari mobil.

"Ternyata tempat ini masih seindah dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah" sambungnya lagi.

"Memangnya ini tempat apa, Cagalli?" tanya Shinn mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini namanya Danau Minerva. Danau ini menyimpan banyak kenangan untukku" jawab Cagalli sambil berjalan ke tepi danau.

"Maksudmu,, kenangan bersama Athrun?" tebak Shinn yang kemudian menyusul Cagalli ke tepi danau.

"Ya begitulah,, salah satunya kenangan saat Athrun menyatakan perasaannya padaku" ujar Cagalli dengan tetap memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya.

Danau itu tidak terlalu luas dan diseberang danau itu terdapat sebuah gunung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan lagi, danau itu dikelilingi oleh pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Di tepi danau itu, terdapat sebuah perahu kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk menyebrang.

"Begitu ya,, pasti kau tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Lagipula danau ini benar-benar indah, ku rasa aku akan betah berada di sini" ucap Shinn yang mengagumi keindahan danau itu.

"Ternyata Athrun orang yang romantis. Aku tidak menyangka di balik sifatnya yang misterius, dia adalah orang yang seromantis ini" sambung Shinn.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Payah sekali jika kau baru tau sekarang" ejek Cagalli pada Shinn.

"Kemarilah,, aku kan ceritakan bagaimana cara dia mengungkapkan perasaannya" kata Cagalli yang sudah berada di dekat perahu kecil yang ada di tepi danau, dan bersiap menaikinya.

"Hei! Kenapa malah naik itu?" tanya Shinn menghampiri Cagalli.

"Kau mau aku ceritakan atau tidak? Sekarang cepatlah naik perahu ini dan gunakan dayung itu" perintah Cagalli pada Shinn sambil menunjuk dayung yang ada di samping perahu.

"Iya iya, baiklah" ucap Shinn yang pasrah menuruti perintah Cagalli sambil naik perahu dan mendayung sekuat tenaga.

Setelah Shinn mendayung dengan sekuat tenaga, sampailah mereka di tengah-tengah danau. Cagalli akhirnya menceritakan pada Shinn bagaimana Athrun menyatakan perasaannya di tengah danau, tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang. Shinn memang mendengarkan cerita Cagalli dengan antusias, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sakit karena mendengar cerita itu.

Sebenarnya Shinn menyukai Cagalli sejak kecil, tapi dia baru menyadari perasaannya itu saat Cagalli sudah bersama Athrun. Karena dia merasa cemburu saat melihat Cagalli bersama Athrun. Tapi Shinn tidak ingin merusak hubungan Cagalli dan Athrun, karena yang paling penting baginya adalah kebahagiaan Cagalli. Selama Cagalli bahagia bersama Athrun, maka dia akan terus mendukung hubungan mereka.

~#####~

Pukul 19.00… di kediaman Yamato

Kira bersama ayah dan ibu angkatnya sedang berada di ruang makan, tentu saja untuk makan malam. Makan malam pada malam itu terasa sedikit berbeda karena anggota keluarga mereka yang tidak lengkap. Cagalli belum pulang meski pun sudah malam. Ayah dan ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan Cagalli, belum lagi handphone Cagalli yang tidak aktif saat dihubungi, menambah kecemasan mereka.

"Kira, kau tau di mana Cagalli? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum pulang juga?" tanya sang ibu di sela-sela makannya.

"Kalau hal itu,, jujur saja aku tidak tau. Tapi Ibu tenang saja, Cagalli pasti bisa jaga diri" sahut Kira setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia belum memberi kabar ya?" tanya ibunya masih cemas.

"Memangnya kau tau dia pergi dengan siapa, Kira?" ujar Ayahnya juga ikut cemas.

"Emm,, mungkin dia sedang pergi dengan Shinn, mereka kan memang sering pergi bersama" Kira menuturkan.

"Lagipula Shinn itu kan orang yang baik, jadi dia pasti akan menjaga Cagalli. Selain itu, feelingku mengatakan kalau dia memang baik-baik saja" jelas Kira lagi di tengah aktifitas makannya.

"Ya sudah lah kalau feelingmu mengatakan seperti itu. O iya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Athrun jarang sekali datang ke rumah?" ujar ibunya yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Athrun pacar Cagalli itu kan? Benar juga, belakangan ini Ayah jarang sekali melihat dia datang kemari. Kau tau sesuatu, Kira?" kata Ayahnya yang ikut menanyakan hubungan Cagalli dengan Athrun.

"Umm,, mungkin karena Athrun sedang sibuk. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu tenang saja, hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja kok" jawab Kira menyembunyikan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh begitu… kau sendiri, bagaimana perkembangan hubungannmu dengan Lacus?" tanya Ibunya lagi yang sontak membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Kira.

"Emm.. itu,, kami juga baik-baik saja" jawab Kira malu-malu berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu,, hari Minggu nanti kau ajak Lacus kemari ya? Ibu dan Ayah ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat" tutur Ibunya lagi.

"I..iya,, nanti akan ku ajak dia kemari" sahut Kira yang semakin malu.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Ayah akan punya menantu,, hahaha" goda sang Ayah pada Kira sambil tertawa, sang ibu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja menyadari anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Aayyahh.." sahut Kira asal karena sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus yang diberi tomat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, makan malam yang penuh dengan kehangatan itu pun berakhir. Kira memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil nonton TV, sedangkan ibunya sedang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur dan ayahnya sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya mempelajari beberapa dokumen karena beliau adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang property.

Pukul 20.30…

Kira masih betah duduk di sofa sambil nonton TV, ibunya sudah terlelap tidur di kamar, sedangkan ayahnya masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen.

Tiba-tiba…

"Aku pulang..!" ucap Cagalli yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei Cagalli..!" sapa Kira saat Cagalli melewati ruang tengah, tempat ia nonton TV.

"Ada apa?" kata Cagalli menoleh sedikit kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Tadi yang mengantarmu pulang itu, Shinn ya?" tanya Kira sambil memencet tombol remote TV.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, untuk apa bertanya lagi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Cagalli balik dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa sih,," katanya dengan cuek.

Cagalli hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

'Sepertinya Athrun tidak menemui Cagalli, pasti dia sibuk lagi untuk besok' batin Kira setelah Cagalli meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah.

Sementara itu, Cagalli yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya segera saja meletakkan tasnya di samping meja belajar. Kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi melepaskan segala penat di tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Cagalli langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tidurnya yang empuk. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Saat bosan dengan langit-langit kamar, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja di samping kiri kasur. Cagalli bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan mengambil foto itu, fotonya bersama Athrun.

Kemudian dia duduk di tepi kasur dengan mendekap foto itu dalam pelukannya. Lalu sekali lagi merebahkan diri, perlahan dia pejamkan matanya sambil tetap mendekap foto itu berharap dapat bertemu dengan Athrun walau hanya dalam mimpi.

~#####~

"Huuhh,, lelah sekali..!" keluh seorang pemuda yang sedang menyetir mobil Mercedes Bens berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam, apa aku masih bisa bertemu Cagalli di rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah tidur?" pemuda itu berbicara tanpa ada lawan bicara.

"Seandainya saja tadi Meer tidak minta tolong diantarkan pulang, mungkin masih sempat bertemu Cagalli sebelum dia tidur" umpatnya menyesali keadaan.

"Hhhh.. mungkin besok saja aku menemui Cagalli, sekarang aku lelah sekali" katanya sambil berkonsentrasi menyetir.

'Tidak,, tidak,, pokoknya aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok' batinnya coba memberontak pada keadaan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Cagalli,, tunggu aku" sambungnya lagi, kemudian menghentikan mobilnya dan berbalik arah menuju rumah Cagalli.

~#####~

Pukul 22.00… di kediaman Yamato

Semua orang di rumah sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing, hanya Kira saja yang masih asik menyaksikan TV yang menayangkan film 'The Last Air Bender' yang diputar perdana disalah satu stasiun TV swasta.

Ting Tong…

Suara bel berbunyi memaksa Kira beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Setelah membuka pintu, Kira sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tamunya kali ini.

"Athrun?" sapanya agak kaget.

"Iya, ini aku. Umm,,, aku ingin bertemu Cagalli. Boleh tidak?" tanya Athrun minta izin pada Kira untuk menemui Cagalli.

"Cagalli sudah tidur,, tapi kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan membangunkannya" tawar Kira pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak usah, kau tidak perlu membangunkannya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu saja" tutur Athrun pada Kira.

"Baik,, masuklah. Aku antar ke kamar Cagalli" kata Kira sambil mempersilahkan Athrun masuk.

"Apa hanya kau saja yang belum tidur, Kira?" tanya Athrun setelah melihat suasana rumah yang sepi.

"Ya begitu lah…" kata Kira seadanya.

"Nah,, sudah sampai. Kau masuklah ke dalam, pintunya pasti tidak di kunci. Aku akan menunggu di luar kamar, memastikan kau tidak macam-macam pada Cagalli" sambung Kira setengah mengancam saat mereka sudah tiba di depan kamar Cagalli.

"Kau tenang saja, percayakan padaku" sahut Athrun dengan gaya cool-nya.

Setelah itu, Athrun masuk ke kamar Cagalli dan menutup pintunya tanpa dikunci. Ternyata Cagalli memang sudah tertidur pulas. Athrun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasur dekat Cagalli. Athrun terus saja memperhatikan wajah Cagalli yang sedang tidur.

'Kau seperti malaikat,, ketika sedang tertidur' batin Athrun sambil mengelus rambut Cagalli.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Dia bingung melihat Cagalli yang tidur sambil mendekap sebuah foto. Athrun memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, ternyata itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Cagalli. Timbul rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

"Cagalli, maafkan aku" ucapnya pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan Cagalli.

Athrun kemudian berdiri untuk menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kaki Cagalli dan menyelimutkannya pada Cagalli.

"Ngh.." Cagalli menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum melihat Cagalli. Dia menunduk sedikit pada Cagalli lalu mengelus-elus rambutnya dan… mengecup kening Cagalli dengan pelan dan lembut, serta penuh perasaan.

"Selamat malam,,,,Cagalli" ucapnya setelah melepaskan kecupan di kening Cagalli yang hanya sebentar itu.

Setelah itu, dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Cagalli untuk keluar. Tapi sebelum membukanya, Athrun berbalik sebentar untuk menatap malaikatnya yang sedang tidur. Kemudian dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu membuka pintu dan menemui Kira yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya di luar kamar.

Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi itu pun sudah mengobati kerinduannya selama ini pada Cagalli. Athrun pulang dengan hati yang lega.

TBC

Maaf kalau chapter ini cenderung membosankan, karena saya membuatnya dengan otak yang hampir error setelah mengerjakan tugas biologi. Setelah ini, masih banyak tugas yang menanti untuk dikerjakan. Maaf kalau masih ada typo..

Mohon reviewnya atas chapter kali ini… ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Athrun mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama, ada apa di balik mimpinya? Sedangkan Cagalli, dia sakit,, apakah Athrun akan menjenguknya? Lalu siapakah orang yang hendak memisahkan Athrun dan Cagalli? RnR…

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC.

Disclaimer : Bandai.

Trust You

"Cagalli,,, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Athrun mengigau menyebut nama Cagalli dalam tidurnya.

"CAGALLI!" teriaknya tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hahh,, hahh,, hahh,," nafasnya tersengal dan keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Tuan Muda, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Athrun karena mendengar teriakan dari kamar tuan mudanya.

Athrun baru saja sadar bahwa dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata saat mendengar pelayannya angkat suara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Athrun seadanya.

"Syukurlah kalau Tuan Muda baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata si pelayan dengan memberikan hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar Athrun. Pelayan itu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Athrun sendirian di dalamnya.

'Cagalli, kenapa kau lari.. dan juga ada Bunga Matahari di dalam mimpiku?' berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk perihal mimpi yang baru dia alami.

'Kenapa aku mengalami mimpi yang sama dengan kemarin?' Athrun mulai bertanya lagi di dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit saat terbagun dari mimpi buruknya tadi.

'Dan kenapa dadaku terasa sakit? Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan pergi dariku' batinnya lagi.

'Apa jangan-jangan… ? Tidak,, Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi' firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikirannya.

Athrun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandi. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya masih tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu Cagalli. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia harus mengalami mimpi yang sama padahal kemarin dia sudah menemui Cagalli.

~#####~

"Hei Cagalli, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam berapa, kau mau dihukum gara-gara terlambat?" kata Kira berusaha membangunkan saudara kembarnya yang makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada selimut tebal berwarna hijau muda.

"Aduh Kira, hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan" sahut Cagalli di balik selimutnya.

"Ah yang benar? Bukankah kau jarang sakit? Sini, biar ku periksa" ujar Kira yang berjalan mendekati Cagalli dan ingin membuka selimutnya.

"Periksa? Memangnya kau dokter? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berangkat saja sana!" usir Cagalli sambil melemparkan bantal pada Kira.

"Kau ini, bukannya hari ini ada Pentas Seni? Apa benar kau tidak ingin masuk sekolah" ujar Kira setelah berhasil menghindar dari bantal yang dilempar oleh Cagalli dan duduk di tepi kasur dengan Cagalli yang membelakanginya.

"Justru karena hari ini ada Pentas Seni, aku bisa mendapat waktu libur dulu. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut ketinggalan pelajaran" sahut Cagalli keluar dari selimutnya dan duduk disamping Kira.

"Lagipula yang ada di sana kan adalah seni, dan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Kecuali sekolah sedang menyelenggarakan Pekan Olahraga, maka aku akan memaksakan diri untuk datang walaupun sedang tidak enak badan" sambungnya lagi.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku berangkat dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Kira saat beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Cagalli-chan" sambungnya lagi disertai senyum dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu karena sudah merasakan aura mematikan dari kamar Cagalli.

"Awas saja kau, Kira. Kalau kau pulang, akan ku beri pelajaran" gumam Cagalli yang kesal karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Setelah itu, Cagalli malah kembali berbaring dan berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, Kira yang sedang menyetir mobilnya tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu..

"Astaga,, aku lupa memberitahu Cagalli kalau tadi malam Athrun datang menemuinya" gumamnya sambil memukul dahinya dengan salah satu telapak tangannnya.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah,, nanti setelah pulang saja ku beritahu padanya" sambungnya lagi sambil berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

~#####~

Archangel Senior High School, pikul 07.15..

Siswa-siswi mulai lalu lalang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada dari mereka yang datang dengan berjalan kaki, ada juga yang bersepeda, bahkan ada yang menggunakan mobil. Sekolah ini dihuni oleh siswa dari berbagai kelas sosial, meskipun begitu tidak ada perbedaan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah kepada para siswa.

Di tempat parkir mobil yang terletak tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, tampak mobil dengan berbagai jenis dan warna. Para siswa yang sudah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, segera saja menuju area gedung sekolah. Tapi, ada beberapa siswa yang memilih untuk tetap berdiam di dalam mobilnya seakan menunggu sesuatu, sebut saja Athrun dan Shinn. Mereka memilih tetap berdiam di dalam mobil masing-masing.

Antara mobil Athrun dan mobil Shinn hanya dipisahkan oleh tempat parkir yang masih kosong dan hanya untuk satu mobil. Meskipun jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, seharusnya masih bisa untuk Athrun menyadari kehadiran Shinn dan begitu juga Shinn yang menyadari kehadiran Athrun. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu, karena pikiran mereka sama-sama tertuju hanya pada objek yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi, yaitu mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kira dan di dalamnya ada Cagalli.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga, mobil Toyota Yaris dengan warna Hitam memasuki gerbang sekolah dan mengambil tempat di antara dua mobil yang di dalamnya ada Athrun dan Shinn. Menyadari kedatangan objek yang ditunggu, Athrun dan Shinn langsung bersiap keluar dari mobil masing-masing.

Kira yang telah selesai memarkir, langsung mematikan mesin mobil dan mengambil kunci mobil yang masih tertancap. Anehnya,, mereka bertiga membuka pintu mobil dalam waktu yang bersamaan seolah sudah direncanakan. Ketiganya malah mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kejadian barusan, kemudian Athrun dan Shinn berjalan medekati Kira. Keduanya agak bingung ketika melihat hanya Kira yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kira, kau sendiri saja? Mana Cagalli?" tanya Athrun lebih dulu pada Kira karena Shinn kalah cepat melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, Cagalli ada di rumah. Katanya sih tidak enak badan, jadi hari ini tidak masuk sekolah" tutur Kira pada keduanya karena menyadari bahwa Shinn sepertinya juga mencari Cagalli.

"Tidak enak badan? Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu" sahut Shinn yang kali ini lebih cepat dari Athrun.

"Memang sih agak aneh, tapi dia bilang seperti itu" kata Kira sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan berlalu di tengah Athrun dan Shinn.

"Tapi kalian jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja kok. Munkin hanya perlu istirahat" katanya lagi yang membuat Athrun dan Shinn agak lega mendengarnya.

"Hei Kira, benar dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Athrun sambil berjalan menyusul Kira, sedangkan Shinn masih diam di tempat, sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Tadi kan sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah,, ayo cepat, Pembukaan Pentas Seni akan segera dimulai" ujar Kira mengajak Athrun dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Hei Shinn, apa kau mau diam di sana saja?" tanya Athrun setengah berteriak dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Shinn. Akhirnya Shinn berlari untuk menyusul Kira dan Athrun yang mulai menjauh.

~#####~

"Baiklah, Pentas Seni Archangel Senior High School tahun 2010 dengan ini resmi dibuka" ujar Athrun di akhir pidatonya selaku Ketua OSIS dan diiringi tepuk tangan dari seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Wah, Athrun-senpai keren"

"Athrun-senpai tampan sekali"

"Athrun-senpai!"

"Athrun!"

Begitulah riuh suara siswi-siswi yang mengiringi langkah Athrun menuruni panggung yang tadi menjadi tempat ia berpidato. Di sekolah itu, Athrun memang sangat dikagumi oleh para siswi, baik junior sampai seniornya. Saking kagumnya, mereka sampai iri pada Cagalli yang menjadi pacarnya.

"Athrun, kau keren sekali tadi saat meresmikan acara ini" puji seorang siswi berambut pink dengan penjepit rambut berbentuk bintang.

"Biasa saja, kau itu jangan berlebihan" kata Athrun dengan santai disertai senyum tipis.

"Meer memang benar, Athrun. Kau lihat saja, para siswi terus berteriak menyebut namamu. Sepertinya mereka sangat tergila-gila padamu" jawab sang kakak membenarkan pujian dari adiknya tadi. Athrun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tapi,, biar segila apapun mereka padaku, aku sudah punya Cagalli" sahut Athrun meneguk minumannya setelah dilanda rasa haus akibat berpidato tadi.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup acara puji-memujinya. Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke tugas masing-masing" ujar seorang siswa berambut coklat dan bermata lavender.

"Athrun, aku mengawasi jalannya pementasan seni rupa kan?" tanya Kira pada Athrun.

"Iya, benar. Emm… Lacus di seni tari dan Meer di seni drama. Sedangkan aku di seni musik. Nah,, begitulah pembagiannya" kata Athrun seperti seorang pemimpin. Kemudian keempatnya berpencar untuk menuju bagiannya masing-masing.

~#####~

Setelah acara Pembukaan Pentas Seni selesai, semua siswa menuju tempat pementasan masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Shinn yang berjalan menuju Aula Sekolah tempat diselenggarakannya seni drama.

Shinn ditunjuk oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk memerankan tokoh Pangeran yang ada dalam cerita Cinderalla dengan Meyrin sebegai Cinderallanya. Menurut teman-temannya, Shinn dan Meyrin memang cocok untuk memerankan tokoh itu. Sebenarnya, Cagalli juga ditunjuk menjadi salah satu saudara tiri yang jahat. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan tidak suka acting, maka ditunjuklah Miriallia bersama Lunamaria sebagai saudara tiri Cinderella. Sedangkan tokoh ibu tiri akan dimainkan oleh Flay.

Setelah semua peserta siap, pertunjukkan pun dimulai. Drama pertama dibawakaan oleh 2-3 yang menyuguhkan cerita 'Beauty and The Beast'. Pertunjukkan yang dibawakan oleh mereka mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton dan dewan juri. Penampilan kedua adalah dari kelas 1-2 yang menampilkan drama 'Swan Lake', mereka juga mendapat sambutan yang meriah dari para penonton.

Dalam pementasan drama ini, cerita dipilih dengan undian oleh masing-masing perwakilan kelas sejak 2 minggu sebelum pementasan dimulai. Setelah pementasan drama 'Snow White' selesai ditampilkan oleh kelas 2-1, maka tibalah giliran kelas 2-2 untuk menampilkan cerita 'Cinderella' sebagai penampil terakhir. Penonton sangat antusias menyaksikan penampilan Shinn dkk. Bahkan setelah pertunjukkan selesai, mereka mendapatkan 'standing ovation' dari juri dan penonton karena penampilan yang memukau.

.

.

.

Pengumuman pemenang akan disampaikan dalam acara penutupan setelah semua perlombaan selesai. Sambil menunggu pengumuman, Shinn yang sudah selesai berganti seragam sekolah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang sekolah yang masih sepi. Dia duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang dan dapat memberikan udara yang segar bagi paru-parunya.

"Rupanya kau di sini" sapa seseorang dan sukses membuat Shinn mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Heh, rupanya kau. Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Shinn dengan agak cuek. Orang itu malah duduk di samping Shinn.

"Peran sebagai pangeran yang kau mainkan tadi sangat bagus" puji orang itu dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Shinn untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan basa-basi. Katakan saja apa maumu, tidak mungkinkan kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Shinn dengan nada ketus menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada lawan bicaranya ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau, aku kemari ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama" ucapnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kerja sama apa maksudmu?" Shinn mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan kali ini.

"Aku tau,, kau mencintai Cagalli kan? Dan aku tau bahwa kau ingin dia bahagia bersama Athrun" kata orang itu sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi sepertinya dia malah menderita. Dan aku tau, kau selalu ada untuk menyemangatinya" jelasnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Shinn semakin bingung mengapa orang ini tau banyak hal tentang dia dan Cagalli.

"Aku bisa melihat dari caramu menatap dan memperlakukannya. Semua orang juga sudah tau bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Cagalli. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang kau cinta tidak menyadari hal itu" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Dan,, pembicaraan kalian di taman tempo hari semakin meyakinkanku. Dari pembicaraan itu juga, aku tau bahwa Cagalli menderita karena Athrun" ucap orang itu dengan yakin, Shinn yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget lalu mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian di taman tempo hari, tapi dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Shinn dengan tatapan tajam pada orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Memang tidak ada urusannya denganku, aku hanya kasihan melihat Cagalli. Apa kau mau melihat dia terus menderita seperti sekarang?" kata orang itu sambil berbalik dan menatap Shinn yang masih duduk di bawah pohon.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Shinn dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, bekerja samalah denganku untuk memisahkan Cagalli dan Athrun"

DEG..

Detak jantung Shinn terasa berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata orang itu. Dia yang selama ini selalu menemani Cagalli, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya untuk memisahkan Cagalli dengan Athrun. Kalau saja dulu ada yang menawarinya seperti itu, pasti akan langsung ditolak. Tapi keadaan sekarang membuatnya agak ragu mengingat Cagalli yang terus bersedih. Perlahan Shinn mulai berdiri dan mendekati orang yang memberikan penawaran gila itu.

"Kau mengajakku bukan karena kasihan pada Cagalli kan? Tapi untuk keuntungan pribadimu, iya kan?" tanya Shinn dengan nada geram.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu, karena aku juga ingin lebih leluasa mendekati Athrun. Tapi kau juga untung karena jika berhasil akan memudahkan jalanmu untuk mendapatkan Cagalli. Lagipula, dengan begitu Cagalli akan terlepas dari penderitaannya dan kau bisa membahagiakannya dengan caramu. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" kata orang itu dengan seringai tajam.

"_"

Shinn terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Pernyataan orang itu memang ada benarnya. Shinn berpikir keras berusaha memberikan pembelaan agar hatinya tidak ragu untuk menolak tawaran segila itu.

"Sepertinya kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu nanti siang" katanya dan berjalan menjauhi Shinn.

Shinn masih terus berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan…

"Tunggu…" sahut Shinn dan sukses membuat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku.." kata Shinn masih diselimuti keraguan.

"Aku,, aku terima kerja sama ini" sambungnya lagi, dia berharap keputusan yang dia ambil sudah benar. Baginya semua ini juga untuk kebahagiaan Cagalli.

"Bagus,, begini rencananya" ujar orang itu berbalik dan mendekati Shinn, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

~#####~

Penutupan Pentas Seni sudah selesai, begitu juga dengan pengumuman pemenang masing-masing lomba. Selain itu, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah juara umum pentas seni tahun ini.

Kelas 2-2 mendominasi perolehan juara, sehingga mereka dinobatkan sebagai juara umum. Shinn dkk berhasil meraih juara 1 dalam Pementasan Drama. sedangkan di bagian seni musik, Rey yang menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 2-2 juga menyabet juara 1. Sisanya, mereka mendapat juara 2 dalam seni rupa dan tari, karena juara 1 telah dimenangkan oleh kelas lain.

Meskipun tidak mendapat juara 1 di semua perlombaan, mereka patut berbangga hati karena berhasil menjadi juara umum yang setiap tahun selalu diraih oleh senior mereka.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah sepi, semua siswa sudah pulang. Beberapa panitia ada yang telah pulang, contohnya Kira dan Lacus karena suatu alasan tertentu. Sedangkan Athrun dan Meer masih bertahan di sekolah karena harus ikut membereskan tempat-tempat yang telah dipakai untuk lomba. Sesekali Meer mencuri pandang pada Athrun, sebenarnya Athrun menyadari kelakuan Meer tersebut, tapi dia memilih mendiamkannya saja.

"Athrun" panggil Meer seakan tidak tahan jika harus berdiam-diaman dengan Athrun.

"Hm?" sahut Athrun dengan malas-malasan dan masih sbuk memindahkan beberapa barang ke tempatnya.

"Aku,, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Bicara saja" jawab Athrun seadanya, sepertinya rasa lelah yang dirasakannya membuat Athrun malas berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tapi tidak di sini" kata Meer lagi di sela-sela kegiatannya.

'Lalu?"

"Umm,, nanti kau juga akan tau. Kau mau kan mengantarku ke sana?"

"Baiklah" jawab Athrun singkat.

"Terima kasih ya, Athrun" ucap Meer dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Hn.." jawaban singkat dari Athrun sepertinya mulai membuat Meer gerah, tapi dia berusaha sabar menghadapi laki-laki yang satu ini.

Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, akhirnya semua panitia pulang dan begitu juga dengan Athrun dan Meer. Athrun sebenarnya berniat menjenguk Cagalli setelah kegiatan sekolah selesai, tapi apa boleh buat karena Meer sepertinya ingin membicarakan hal penting dengannya.

~#####~

Pukul 15.00… di kediaman Yamato.

Ting Tong..

Suara bel yang telah dipencet berkali-kali memaksa Cagalli bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aduh, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja. Awas saja kalau yang datang adalah Kira" keluhnya di tengah jalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Meyrin?" tanya Cagalli karena kaget mengetahui yang datang adalah Meyrin.

"Hai Cagalli, kau masih sakit?" tanya Meyrin mengkhawatirkan Cagalli setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tau darimana kalau aku sakit?" sahut Cagalli sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi Shinn yang memberitahuku" sahut Meyrin sambil melepas alas kakinya.

"Oh begitu, huh.. dasar Kira! Pasti dia yang memberitahu pada Shinn. Eh, tapi di mana Shinn?" tanya Cagalli yang mulai mencari keberadaan Shinn.

"Tadi dia bilang tidak bisa ikut karena masih ada urusan" balas Meyrin disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Begitu ya.. Umm,, kita bicara di kamarku saja ya" ajak Cagalli dan menarik tangan Meyrin agar mengkutinya.

"Baiklah. Umm,, Cagalli, kenapa rumahmu sepi?" tanya Meyrin setelah menyadari tidak ada orang lain di rumah selain mereka.

"Hhh… semua orang sedang pergi karena urusan masing-masing. Jadi aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak sendiri, karena kau sudah ada di sini" ujar Cagalli panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Cagalli.

"O iya,, aku membawakanmu beberapa makanan dan buah-buahan" kata Meyrin seraya menyodorkan kantung berwarna putih yang berisi makanan untuk Cagalli.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku memang sedang lapar. Dari tadi pagi aku belum makan" ucap Cagalli yang kemudian meletakkan kantung putih itu di atas meja di samping tempat-tidurnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Meyrin" lanjutnya lagi disertai senyum yang dibalas dengan senyum juga oleh Meyrin.

Kemudian keduanya duduk di kasur dengan sprei berwarna hijau. Mereka meneruskan perbincangan layaknya seorang perempuan. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, yang pastinya akan menghabiskan banyak waktu.

~#####~

Pukul 16.00…

Athrun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh agar segera sampai di tempat yang dituju dan dia berharap masih sempat untuk menjenguk Cagalli. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Meer, yaitu sebuah pantai yang dihiasi oleh matahari sore. Meer berjalan ke tepi pantai dan disusul oleh Athrun.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Athrun langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Emm,, sebenarnya" jawab Meer yang dilanda rasa gugup. Dia kemudian memutar badannya ke samping yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan Athrun.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Athrun mulai penasaran dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya…" ujar Meer lagi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Athrun dan perlahan menutup matanya.

Athrun masih belum sadar apa yang dilakukan Meer, otaknya belum bisa menerjemahkannya. Tapi saat jarak antara dirinya dengan Meer mulai tereliminasi dan bibir mereka semakin dekat, Athrun tiba-tiba sadar apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan tiba-tiba dia sedikit mendorong tubuh Meer menjauh darinya. Meer tersentak dengan pelakuan Athrun, dia tidak menyangka Athrun akan mendorongnya seperti itu.

"Meer, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Athrun dengan nada geram setelah mendorong tubuh Meer.

"Aku.. aku hanya…" Meer menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia semakin ketakutan melihat Athrun yang seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku,, aku mencintaimu, Athrun" sambungnya lagi dengan sedikit gemetar, tatapannya tajam ke arah Athrun.

Athrun tersentak dengan pernyataan cinta yang baru saja dilontarkan Meer, dia tidak menyangka Meer memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Bagi Athrun, Meer adalah teman baiknya.

"Kau gila, Meer. Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau hatiku hanya untuk Cagalli?" jawab Athrun dengan emosi yang semakin meningkat.

"Iya, aku tau itu. Tapi, apa tidak ada sedikitpun celah untukku di hatimu?" tanya Meer dan sepertinya air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan untukku, Athrun?" sambung Meer lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa.." Athrun membuang wajahnya ke samping karena tidak ingin melihat Meer menagis. Dia takut, hatinya akan luluh jika melihat seorang wanita menangis di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Meer semakin menuntut Athrun dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kenapa malah Cagalli yang kau pilih, kenapa bukan aku?" jeritnya semakin histeris.

"Karena,, aku hanya mencintai Cagalli. Dan kau, sudah ku anggap teman baikku" ucap Athrun yang mulai menurunkan emosinya.

"Maafkan aku, Meer. Aku tidak bisa,, berapa kalipun kau tanya, jawabanku akan tetap sama" sambungnya lagi.

Hening melanda suasana pantai sore itu, baik Athrun dan Meer,, mereka masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Athrun tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi, sedangkan Meer, baginya penolakan dari Athrun tadi sangat menyakitkan. Keduanya bahkan tidak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan hanya menjadi teman" ucap Meer sambil menyeka air matanya.

Athrun yang mendengar pernyataan Meer tadi menjadi kaget, dia tidak menyangka Meer akan pulih secepat itu.

"Tapi,, bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali saja untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Paling tidak, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan walau hanya sesaat" ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan penuh harapan.

_Dan izinkan aku,,_

_Memeluk dirimu skali ini saja.._

"Umm,, baiklah.." balas Athrun, dia bersyukur karena Meer tidak menuntut yang macam-macam padanya.

Setelah mendengar izin dari Athrun, Meer langsung memeluknya. Meer tidak ingin menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini, sehingga dia memeluk Athrun dengan penuh perasaan. Baginya, berada dalam pelukan Athrun sangatlah hangat. Athrun yang tidak tega pada Meer, akhirnya membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Meer. Setidaknya, dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Meer walau hanya sesaat.

'_Tuk ucapkan slamat tinggal untuk slamanya,,_

_Dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja.._

Setelah hatinya terasa lebih damai, Meer melepaskan pelukannya pada Athrun… walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin seperti itu selamanya, tapi dia harus melepaskan Athrun walau dengan berat hati.

"Terima kasih,, Athrun" ujar Meer lirih, kemudian belari meninggalkan Athrun yang masih berdiri di tepi pantai itu.

Athrun menatap kepergian Meer dengan rasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti hati Meer. Athrun telah diajarkan untuk berbuat baik pada perempuan dan tidak boleh menyakiti hatinya. Tapi keadaannya berbeda, dia lebih tidak ingin menyakiti hati Cagalli, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Meer terus berlari. Tapi saat dia merasa Athrun tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya lagi, Meer melambatkan langkahnya. Lalu mengambil handphone yang ada di saku seragamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo,," sapanya pada orang yang ditelponnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" tanyanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Bagus" ujarnya setelah mendengar kabar baik dari lawan bicaranya ditelpon, kemudian dia menutup sambungan telpon itu diiringi seringai yang muncul di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Athrun melajukan mobil Mercedez Benz hitamnya dengan pikiran yang masih kacau karena kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Sebenarnya Athrun tidak tega menyakiti perasaan orang lain, tapi apa boleh buat karena dia memang hanya menganggap Meer sebagai teman dan tidak lebih.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Athrun baru ingat kalau Cagalli sakit. Dia segera menginjak rem dan memutar kemudi karena rumahnya dan rumah Cagalli berlawanan arah.

'O iya,, kalau aku datang dengan tangan hampa, akan memalukan sekali. Lebih baik aku beli sesuatu untuknya' batinnya di sela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

Kemudian Athrun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan supermarket dan membeli sesuatu. Tapi setelah keluar dari supermarket dengan sebuah kantung putih dan meletakkannya di dalam mobil, matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga yang ada di samping supermarket. Athrun segera menyambangi toko itu dan membeli beberapa bunga mawar yang telah dirangkai menjadi satu dengan sangat cantik.

~#####~

Pukul 17.00… di kediaman Yamato.

Ting Tong..

Suara bel lagi-lagi mengganggu 2 orang yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di kamar Cagalli.

"Pasti Kira, mengganggu saja" gumam Cagalli dan dengan terpaksa berdiri dari kasurnya untuk membukakan pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba Meyrin menahan tangan Cagalli dan otomatis Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Meyrin?" tanya Cagalli heran dan menoleh ke arah Meyrin.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintunya, kau istirahat saja di sini" sahut Meyrin sambil melepaskan tangan Cagalli dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Cagalli yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian kembali duduk di kasurnya sambil memakan buah apel yang tadi dibawakan oleh Meyrin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Meyrin yang telah sampai di depan pintu, langsung memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Begitu terkejutnya dia karena tidak menyangka kedatangan sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang

"Athrun..?"

* * *

TBC

Ok. Chapter 5 sudah selesai, artinya fic ini semakin mendekati akhir. Gomen kalau lama apdetnya, soalnya lagi kurang semangat untuk ngetik.

O iya, gomen Mizu-san kalau sifat Meyrin malah mirip Luna. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan sifat Meyrin seperti aslinya.

Gomen kalau masih ada typo.

**Thanks To :**

- ofiai17

- Shane L. Prochainezo

- Mizu

- Hiru-chan

- hikariboshi

- Rinyaow love FFN

- Aihsire Atha

- aoihime

- Ka

Akhir kata, review please.. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Jarak di antara keduanya mulai tereleminasi dan hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan hingga nafas mereka mulai menyatu,, semakin mendekat…full asucaga scene! Mind to RnR ^^

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning : AU, OOC.

Disclaimer : Bandai.

Trust You

"Athrun?" Meyrin berusaha memastikan orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Iya ini aku, Cagalli ada kan?" balas Athrun dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada, kau mau menjenguknya kan?" Athrun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Masuklah, Cagalli akan senang bila tau kau yang datang." ajak Meyrin dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh Athrun.

Setelah itu, Athrun melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Cagalli yang masih tertutup, Meyrin meminta Athrun untuk tidak masuk dulu karena ingin memberi kejutan pada Cagalli.

CEKLEK…

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Meyrin yang sekarang berada di depan pintu.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"Coba saja tebak!" balas Meyrin dengan senyum jahil dan membuat Cagalli makin penasaran.

"Pasti Kira!" jawabnya singkat.

"Bukan." ujar Meyrin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Cagalli makin penasaran gara-gara ulah Meyrin.

"Masuklah!" ucap Meyrin agak keras agar Athrun mendengarnya.

Meyrin menyingkir dari pintu dan masuk ke kamar Cagalli untuk memberikan jalan bagi orang yang akan masuk nanti. Cagalli yang masih penasaran, memfokuskan pandangannya hanya ke depan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Athrun muncul dan berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Cagalli memandangi Athrun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar Athrun. Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, Zamrud dan Hazel. Pandangan mereka menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam, terutama Cagalli.

"Hhhh,, ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan." ujar Meyrin menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja jika tetap berada di sana.

"Eh?" sahut Cagalli yang baru tersadar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Permisi…" Meyrin segera mengambil tasnya dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Cagalli dan Athrun berdua saja.

'Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau perlukan, Cagalli.' ujar Meyrin di dalam hati setelah keluar dari kamar Cagalli dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Setelah kepergian Meyrin, kamar itu menjadi hening. Sepertinya baik Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, terlebih lagi setelah mereka sudah lama tidak bertatap muka.

Athrun masih berdiri dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, sedangkan Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cagalli, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Athrun seraya memulai langkahnya mendekati Cagalli yang masih duduk dikasur.

Cagalli tidak memberikan respon atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Athrun. Dia memilih diam sambil terus menunduk. Athrun kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dekat Cagalli.

"Hei Cagalli? Kau tidak apa-ap…!" Athrun tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya karena Cagalli langsung memeluknya. Athrun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Cagalli, tapi akhirnya Athrun membalas pelukan Cagalli dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh, Athrun. Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja! Hiks,," ucap Cagalli yang mulai terisak dalam pelukan Athrun.

"Maafkan aku, Cagalli. Aku memang salah."

"…"

"…"

"Tidak bisa segampang itu tau..!" sahut Cagalli seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Athrun.

"Tidak bisa segampang itu jika kau ingin mendapat maaf dariku." ulangnya sambil menyeka air mata yang sempat membasahi pipinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Athrun heran, dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku mau…."

.

.

.

"Dasar Cagalli,, kalau saja dia bukan pacarku…" sejak 15 menit yang lalu Athrun terus saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Tapi, ini kan memang kesalahanku, jadi wajar saja kalau sulit mendapatkan maaf darinya. Hhhh,," gumamnya lagi sambil meneruskan pekerjaan yang diberikan Cagalli.

Saat bahagiaku duduk berdua denganmu

Hanyalah bersamamu

Mungkin aku terlanjur tak sanggup jauh dari dririmu

Ku ingin engkau selalu

Tuk jadi milikku, ku ingin engkau mampu

Ku ingin engkau selalu bisa temani diriku

Sampai akhir hayatmu

Meskipun itu hanya terucap dari mulutmu

Dari dirimu yang terlanjur mampu

Bahagiakan aku hingga ujung waktuku

Selalu…

**Flashback On**

"Aku mau…"

Athrun memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan dari bibir Cagalli dan menyiapkan jiwa raganya untuk mendengar setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Cagalli, karena dia tahu bahwa Cagalli pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku mau,, kau memasak untukku. Aku sedang ingin makan,, bubur ayam." ucapnya dengan seringai nakal.

30 detik…

60 detik…

"APPPPAAAAAAAAA?" Athrun terlonjak dari duduknya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, Cagalli malah sweatdrop melihatnya.

"KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMASAK?" sekali lagi Athrun berteriak.

"Iya, cepat sana kerjakan. Waktumu hanya 30 menit, kalau lebih dari itu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, lebih baik kau pergi saja." jawab Cagalli dengan santai.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau mau atau tidak?" ujar Cagalli yang langsung memotong perkataan Athrun.

"Hhh…! Baiklah." ucapnya lesu.

Athrun meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Sementara Cagalli yang masih bertahan di sana, melihat kepergian Athrun dengan hati puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai pacar tercintanya itu.

'Kena kau sekarang,, whahahaha….' tawanya dalam hati.

**Flashback Off**

15 menit kemudian..

"Huh! Athrun lama sekali sih." gumamnya karena terlalu menunggu.

'Jangan-jangan dia malah kabur.' pikirnya.

"Makanan sudah datang!" ujar Athrun sambil membawa nampan berisi masakannya sendiri dan segelas jus alpukat.

"Heh,, kau ini lama sekali sih."

"Maaf, maaf." balas Athrun disertai senyum. Cagalli yang melihat senyum semanis itu dari Athrun jadi blushing, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau malah membuang muka seperti itu?" tanya Athrun yang heran melihat tingkah Cagalli.

'Bukan karena itu, bodoh!' protes Cagalli dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, letakkan saja makanannya di sana!"

"Baiklah nona.." Athrun meletakkan nampan beserta isinya di atas meja di samping kasur dan kemudian duduk di tepinya. Athrun langsung mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur.

"Nah Cagalli, sekarang buka mulutmu."

"E..eh? aku tidak ma..hmmp-" Cagalli tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Athrun menyuapinya dengan bubur ayam yang baru dibuatnya tadi.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali,, whaha" ujar Athrun.

"Heh.. apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan tidak mau disuapi. Memangnya aku ana..hmmp-" lagi-lagi Athrun menggunakan trik yang sama, yaitu saat Cagalli mengucapkan huruf 'a'.

"Sudahlah,, kau tinggal buka mulutmu dan katakan 'a'." ujar Athrun sambil mengangkat sendok berisi bubur dan bersiap melayangkannya ke mulut Cagalli.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin disuapi!" protes Cagalli atas tindakan Athrun sebelumnya.

"Cagalli.." ujar Athrun meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur dan sendoknya di atas meja.

"Cagalli,, aku ingin menikmati hari ini hanya denganmu. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku,, aku tahu, ini pun belum cukup. Tapi biarkan hari ini aku memanjakanmu dan aku akan menjadi pelayanmu."

"Athrun,," Cagalli tidak menyangka Athrun akan berkata seperti itu, tapi dia bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan dari tatapan mata Athrun.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Cagalli. Athrun yang tidak ingin melihat air mata itu, akhirnya mengelus pipi Cagalli dan menyeka air matanya. Lagi-lagi zamrud dan hazel bertemu, entah apa yang terjadi, Athrun malah mendekatkan wajahnya, Cagalli sepertinya mulai terbawa suasana sehingga dia malah memejamkan matanya.

Jarak di antara keduanya mulai tereleminasi, sampai akhirnya Athrun juga menutup matanya. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan dan nafas mereka mulai menyatu. Jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tinggal 1 cm saja dan semakin mendekat…

"Hei Cagalli! Aku dat—" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar Cagalli, mata rubynya membulat karena benar-benar tidak menyangka kedatangannya akan disambut dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya. Sedangkan Athrun dan Cagalli yang mendengar suara kedatangan seseorang, segera menjauhkan wajah mereka.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini,, aku sengaja bikin kissing scene-nya gagal (buat disimpan di chap lain). Eh, tapi tergantung juga sih mau atau gak di salah satu chap di fic ini ada kissing scene-nya,, mohon pendapatnya^^

Maaf ya chap ini kayaknya pendek banget,, ^^

Dan maaf juga karena lama banget gak di apdet,, soalnya banyak banget ulangan dan tugas, tapi untungnya sekarang ulangannya udah selesai.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya^^

Mohon maaf kalo masih ada typonya -.-

Akhir kata, mind to RnR..^^


End file.
